Falls and Friendships
by Silver-ShadowSpark
Summary: As they didn’t do this in the show, and I thought it had to happen someplace, I figured there was no reason I couldn’t have Sylvia do it. Set after season 2:episode 3.


Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. No money is being made off this story, it has been written purely for entertainment. I do, however, own Sylvia/Robyn, Myra, the other wolves in the pack, and the Mirrinth family.

A/N: Takes place after 'Changes'. Do not read if you haven't read that first. Also, I'm taking some liberties with names here. Kyle and Tim weren't the names of the other two boys in the episode (as far as I know). Daniel and Mark are though, but the other two just weren't given.

Summary: As they didn't do this in the show, and I thought it had to happen someplace, I figured there was no reason I couldn't have Sylvia do it. Set after season 2:episode 3.

Falls and Friendships

By ShadowSpark

Sylvia Mirrinth sat by the river in Sherwood Forest. She had finished her share of the chores for the day and had gone on a walk. Even though she was slowly getting accepted into the gang as one of them, she still chose to be on her own a lot. Bringing her hand to her throat, she fingered the tags that she now wore. Robin had given them to her a week ago when she had answered his question, about whether she would stay and become part of the group, with an affirmative. The sound of unfamiliar footsteps approaching brought her out of her thoughts. Four boys, about her age by the looks of them, walked into view. They were picking their way along the riverbank towards her position. Deciding that they were not a threat, Sylvia sat back down and dangled her feet in the water, waiting for the boys to spot her.

* * *

Daniel, Mark, Kyle, and Tim were following the river.

"Come on, Dan," Kyle called. He was getting tired. "Admit it, we're lost. I still don't see why I came on this stupid trip in the first place." Mark and Tim groaned, making noises of assent at this.

Daniel frowned. "We're not lost!" he snapped. "And you know why we're here. We have to tell Robin and the others about what's going on in the village." He picked up his pace a bit and, looking ahead of him, saw something that made him stop in his tracks so suddenly that the other boys nearly walked into him. "Watch it!" Mark snapped. "Shhhh!" Daniel pointed. "Look!"

Sylvia raised her eyebrows coolly. "Took you long enough to notice me." Her voice was somewhat mocking at this point. "So what are you boys doing here?" she asked politely.

"It's none of your business what we're doin' here," said Kyle coldly. "Go home to your mommy and do your knitting or sewing or whatever it is you girls do." Kyle knew he had said the wrong thing as the girl's eyes narrowed. She stood up and, he noticed, was a bit taller than any of them. He now realized that she clutched a bow. Not the toy ones they played with, but a real one. It looked like a small version of Robin Hood's own bow. She also wore a quiver and a small knife at her belt.

Sylvia was getting angry. She walked up to the boy who had spoken, gripping her bow so tightly her knuckles were white. "You don't think girls can fight?" The boy's answer was arrogant. "No, I don't. And to prove it, I challenge you." Sylvia laughed. "Alright then," she said. "I accept your challenge."

She pointed at a fallen tree that spanned the river. "You can swim, right?" The boy nodded. After carefully setting her weapons and cloak down on a rock, Sylvia led him to the exact center of the narrow 'bridge'. "No weapons. Hand to hand. First to fall loses. That work for you?"

Kyle nodded again, but he was somewhat regretting his words. Something told him that he did not want to fight this girl, but he couldn't back out now, not in front of his friends, and not when he had made the challenge in the first place. He threw a half-hearted punch at the girl. She dodged it easily and glared at him. "Is that the best you've got?"

Kyle gulped and threw another couple of punches at the girl. She dodged the first one and caught his fist on the second, diving forward and knocking his legs out from under him. He cried out in surprise as he lost his balance, falling into the river with a splash.

"Game over."

The boy came to the surface, coughing and spluttering. It was obvious that he was having trouble swimming. Sylvia's eyes widened slightly with concern as the boy went under for a second time. "Oh, for cryin' out loud…" she muttered, and she dove easily into the water.

Kyle felt someone pulling him to the surface and toward the shore. He looked in surprise at the girl who had just knocked him into the water. Daniel and the others helped them both scramble onto the bank. The girl sat, panting. She glared at him.

"I _thought_ you said that you could swim," Sylvia said. She started to wring out her hair, annoyed. "You're welcome. And, by the way, I'm Syl." The boys nodded. "Th-thanks," said the one she had just rescued. "I'm Kyle, and this is Mark, Dan, and Tim." Kyle held out his hand, and Sylvia shook it.

"Oh dear." She looked down at her sopping wet clothes. "Robin's not going too be happy with me," she mumbled. As if those words had been a summoning, Robin Hood himself strode out of the trees at that moment. He caught sight of the kids and ran over. "Sylvia, Kyle, you're soaking wet. Are you alright? What happened?" There was concern and a tinge of anger in his voice. Sylvia opened her mouth to speak, but Kyle beat her to it. "It's my fault, Robin Hood, sir. I slipped and fell into the water by accident, and I can't swim very well. Syl saved me. She dived in after me and pulled me out." The others looked at him sharply, but none argued. "Hmm…" said Robin, looking at each child in turn. "Well, I guess that's alright then. Come on, you five, let's get back to the camp and get you dried off. We don't need any of you getting sick."

Robin got up and led the way back into the forest. The children followed, Kyle staying back to help Sylvia gather her things. "Thanks," Sylvia said quietly, so Robin wouldn't hear. "Robin would not have been happy if he found out what had really happened."

"No problem," Kyle replied, nodding. "I figured as much."

Sylvia smiled. "Friends?" She held out her hand again.

Kyle grinned too. "Friends." He shook her hand again, sealing the promise.

"It'll be good to have some friends closer to my own age around. I mean, the gang is nice and all, but they're all adults, and well…" Sylvia trailed off, but Kyle and the other boys smiled. "We understand," said Tim, patting Sylvia's shoulder. "How old are you, anyway?" Mark asked. "Eleven, you?"

"We're all ten," Daniel replied. "But I'll be eleven in about a month."

They continued to talk as they followed Robin through the forest towards the camp. Robin smiled as he listened to the kids' conversation. Sylvia was making friends outside the gang. That was good.

The End..._for now..._.

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. Constructive comments are welcome; flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


End file.
